


Hallowed

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, Roy, and a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed

It was remarkable, the things you could learn without even trying. 

It had started playfully, _almost_ innocently, when he’d stopped by Roy’s house, stumbled upon the warzone his lover called a closet. 

Roy seemed to have decided that it was time to clean up before the border skirmish of shoes and knickknacks spilled into the hallway and staged a coup on the rest of the house. After all, how was Roy supposed to be fuhrer of a whole nation if he couldn’t even wrangle household items into submission?

In a particularly pleasant mood, Ed had taken it upon himself to help, which mostly amounted to puzzling over what possessed Roy to keep half this junk. 

It was the second to last box that changed everything, mementos of a childhood Roy rarely spoke of. At the very bottom was a thin, black, leather collar.

“I had no idea you were into that sort of thing,” Ed noted with a grin, dangling it between his fingers.

Roy looked at him, something indecipherable in his eyes for a split second, but he blinked and it was gone. “I had a dog as a kid.”

“I guess you’ve been ordering things around all your life, then.” Ed gazed thoughtfully at the collar as Roy went back to sorting another box.

“I suppose so.”

That would have been the end of it if Ed’s aim had been better as he tried to toss it back in the box. 

Eventually, everything was closed up and shoved back in the closet, survivors left to fight another day. Roy shut the door with a sigh of something that might have been relief. Golden eyes caught on something shiny on the floor, though, and Ed stooped to pick up the collar, lips quirked with mischief.

Hands far more delicate than usual reached around Roy’s neck, pulling the leather against his skin, fastening deftly before Roy had registered what was happening enough to react.

“You’re mine now.”

He’d expected some sort of retort, an insult, a witty remark about him being Roy’s subordinate. Roy said nothing, though, turning silently to regard him, eyes sharper and brighter than normal, not so different from the way they looked about thirty seconds before screaming Ed’s name. Never mind that he didn’t _actually_ scream Ed’s name, normally silent as the grave when it came to that sort of thing. One could wish, though. Ed blinked once, twice, considered the insinuation for a moment before he spoke.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you liked that.”

There was no verbal response, but Roy toyed absently with the band around his throat. Ed sighed and shook his head.

“Every time I think I’m starting to understand you, you go and do something weird. You’re a very strange person, you know…” Ed trailed off, and Roy probably said something defensive, because how could you be caught in a situation like that, and written off as “strange” and not be defensive about it? Ed didn’t notice though, because he liked to understand everything, and this was something he could pick apart, learn the meaning of. 

Roy seemed to spend all of his time in charge of something. Every situation, every relationship, every aspect of his life seemed to be manipulated until the scales tipped in his direction. Ed wondered briefly if he was simply exhausted, because the younger man sure as hell couldn’t imagine ever _wanting_ to be in charge of that much stuff.

It was also possible it was a matter of something else. After all, to the best of Ed’s knowledge, he was the first person to stick around for more than a night or two in a very long time. To be owned was sort of like being wanted, and to give that much authority to another person, you had to trust them, right? There was something very warm about that line of thought, and Ed secretly hoped that it was the correct explanation because he really _liked_ the idea that Roy might want him to keep sticking around, might trust him that much. 

Ed came to a decision, turning around to see Roy fiddling with the clasp of the collar. He bit his lip for a moment before slipping his arms around Roy’s neck to grasp at his hands, gently pulling them away.

“You may be a weirdo, but you’re my weirdo.” Ed cringed inwardly. It had sounded so much less cheesy in his head. Roy didn’t seem to care, though, relaxing visibly where he stood.   
“I…” Ed had no idea what Roy had planned to say, but stepped in before anything had the chance to make the mood between them tense again.

“Just shut up, okay?” Ed pressed a brief kiss to Roy’s lips, confused when he felt his lover nod slightly the moment he pulled away. What was he nodding about, anyway? 

The answer hit him like a bus, and he restrained the urge to cackle with glee. _This_ had potential. After all, it would appear that anything was fair game, including Roy’s sense of control, and Ed had been _itching_ to get him to just let go for once. Perhaps this would be good for both of them, then. 

“Come on,” Ed murmured, hand held out, an easy smile gracing his lips. Roy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, taking his hand and following as Ed walked up the steps, toward Roy’s bedroom.

Ed stopped in front of the bed, nudged Roy in the chest with his palm, and realized as Roy sat that apparently he didn’t even have to verbalize his wishes. He climbed on the edge of the bed on top of Roy, plopping easily in his lap.

 

Roy’s hair was delicate and soft beneath his fingers, still damp from a recent shower. Ed could feel the steady rise and fall of his lover’s chest against his own, and for a moment, the sheer closeness of it was more than enough. Roy’s lips were too easily within reach, though, and it proved too much temptation.

Even here Roy had always been the slightest bit forceful, always dominating, always in control even when it seemed he wasn’t. Now, though, he simply gave, eyes slipping shut, melting into Ed’s arms as he plundered Roy’s mouth. 

A shift of Ed’s weight and they were tumbling back, Roy’s back pressed into the soft, cotton bedding. He sighed slightly as Ed’s lips dragged along his jaw, down his neck, sucked in a sharp breath when Ed’s tongue drew along his throat at the edge of the collar. 

One by one, Ed flicked the buttons of Roy’s shirt open, mapping bared flesh with whispering kisses. A quick glance up at Roy’s face was all too familiar, his patent lack of expression firmly in place. Ed frowned slightly.

“Just relax would you? You don’t actually have to be in control all the time.” Ed stopped for a chaste kiss. “You can trust me, you know?”

There was a pregnant pause before Roy responded.

“I know.” The words were choked and whispered, barely audible, but it made Ed’s chest tighten up all the same, and he determined to make Roy see that he was worth trusting, even now with everything in the palm of his hand. 

They were going to do this right, all of it, and so he kissed Roy again, soft and sweet, just lips murmuring silent promises. Roy’s eyes slid shut and Ed smiled against his mouth, flicked out his tongue to tease it open. His human fingers carded through Roy’s hair again, settling at the base of his skull, automail wrapped around him, palm pressed between his shoulder blades, urging them closer. 

Innocent, lulling kisses bled into something more heated and Ed smiled inwardly, tongue flicking against Roy’s as he swallowed indistinct, might have been words and sighs that normally never breached his lips. Fingers scrabbled at Ed’s back, and he did smile then, because _this_ was what love was meant to be like, messy and desperate and free. 

He could have kissed Roy for hours, just to hear those sounds, but that wasn’t the agenda, and so he forced himself away, dropping kisses and nips at the junction of Roy’s jaw and neck, the corner of his mouth quirking as Roy’s head tilted back, baring his throat. 

His teeth sank in along side of Roy’s neck, palms pushing aside the unbuttoned parts of Roy’s shirt to brush along bare skin. Roy moaned, squirming as teeth were withdrawn in favor of soft, wet kisses, spilling down along his collar bone and over his chest. 

Another button and Roy’s chest was exposed for an instant before being covered with nibbles and kisses. Ed shifted, tongue pressing along Roy’s sternum, and his lover shifted like he thought Ed planned to continue in that direction. Golden eyes glittered in amusement, but Ed said nothing, only moving to draw lazy circles around a nipple. Roy shivered slightly, gasping audibly as Ed’s teeth found their target. Roy’s fingers worked through his hair, pulling it from its ponytail. 

The last button, and every muscle quivered beneath his lips as they grazed Roy’s stomach. Roy was motionless aside from that, silent as Ed pulled the snap of his slacks open with a clip of his teeth. Ed gazed up, grinning around the fabric in his mouth, and Roy looked somewhat amused until he pulled the zipper, pressing his tongue to the boxers beneath. He mouthed along the fabric, pulling the waistband of Roy’s pants until hips lifted to let them be tugged off. 

Pants an boxers were discarded with a nearly silent whoosh of fabric hitting carpet, and Ed stood to pull off his own clothes, vest and white button down following after Roy’s pants. 

Normally, the way Roy watched him might have made him nervous, but it was different right now, and he smiled sheepishly as he unbuttoned his slacks, letting them slip down his thighs, boxers close behind. 

Roy eyed him appreciatively, lips tugged into a playful smile as Ed crept back up onto the bed, the covers sinking beneath his knees. He dropped a kiss at the hollow of Roy’s hip, and drew his tongue from base to tip of Roy’s length, without the slightest of warnings. 

He wrapped his lips around the head, pressing his tongue hard to the underside of Roy’s cock, offering as much pressure as he could without biting. Roy breathed hard as Ed’s mouth surrounded him, devouring him whole with one bob of a golden haired head. 

Ed glanced up through his bangs, and he saw the moment Roy fell back into pretending-to-be-totally-in-control mode. With a sigh through his nose, he let Roy’s length slip from his lips, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got in return. 

“You’re doing it again,” he grumbled playfully. “Just relax and quit acting like the world will end as we know it if you just let go for once.”

Ed paused for a moment before reaching up and shutting out the light, drowning them in darkness save for the last embers of sunset that shone through the blinds. An easy shift of limbs and he was settled back in Roy’s lap, fingers pressed into his lover’s hips as his tongue flicked at the head of his cock. 

Ed pulled Roy further into his mouth, listening as the man moaned, drawn out and keening. He tugged with lips and tongue, bobbing his head to no particular rhythm, save for the pleading sounds Roy made. _That_ all by itself, was worth how sore his jaw was going to be later.   
He watched offhandedly as Roy’s fingers fisted in the sheets and sucked harder, dragging Roy to the edge time and again and then shoving him back. Each time, the sounds he made were a little more mournful, as if he were inches away from begging. 

Roy didn’t seem to notice as Ed’s fingers slid along his hips, down the tops of his legs. He drew a human finger up the inside of Roy’s thigh, watched him shiver as it reached the junction of legs and groin, let his fingertips graze Roy’s balls, just to see the way he shuddered and sighed. 

He drew his fingers further back, teasing slightly, and paused. He wasn’t sure if what Roy wanted included _that_ , and he looked up. In the failing light, Roy’s expression was mostly obscured, but his eyes were bright and needy.

“Please.” Ed had never thought it was possible to do someone in with a single word, but there it was, almost too quiet to be heard, and _begging_ , and Ed thought he might explode right then and there with love and warmth and lust. Instead, he leaned up again, pulled a bottle from the nightstand and poured its contents on his fingers.

He lapped aimlessly at Roy’s cock at first, as much to distract himself as anything. It wasn’t that he was frightened or even nervous, so much as he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt Roy in the process. Causing pain in a place like that was not likely to induce trust after all. 

He glanced up as he took Roy completely in his mouth once more, but his lover was completely relaxed against the covers, fingers idly combing through his hair. He circled once, slid the first finger in, and listened to the way Roy’s breathing hitched for just a second before he slid it out, again as he thrust his hand forward. 

He flicked his wrist a few times before adding a second finger, dropping kisses on Roy’s hips and thighs as he rocked his hand, scissoring his fingers as gently as possible. 

Roy said something, but it was muffled by the pillow he was leaning against, and Ed didn’t ask what he’d said. He wasn’t being yelled at or told to stop or change what he was doing, and so he figured it was probably something positive, was sure he’d be made to know if it wasn’t. 

A third finger and Roy was panting, expression lost with the first stars in the sky. He squirmed against Ed’s hand, urging him deeper, and Ed could see, even in the dark, the way he bit his lip, his fists tightening and loosening in the sheets. 

“Please.” That word again, and Ed was helpless, as owned by this as Roy was. He pulled his hand away, slicked himself and wiped his hand on a towel at the foot of the bed.

“You sure?” Ed asked, leaning over Roy’s body to kiss his cheek.

Roy stared up, glassy eyed, “Don’t ask.”

Ed snorted because it was exactly the reverse of a conversation they’d had a year before, and he still remembered the feeling of being so thoroughly had and wanted. He supposed this only made sense. 

He rocked his hips forward, and it was hot and tight around him, so much that he had to move by inches, hyperaware of the way Roy’s breath caught in his throat, body tensing the slightest bit before relaxing once more. One more move and he was as far as he could go, frozen though his body was screaming to move. He rested on his elbows, head buried in the crook of Roy’s shoulder, and stayed still until he felt a nod against the back of his head. 

How many times had they done this? Somehow he’d never felt so close. Each thrust of his hips bubbled murmurs and pleas from Roy’s lips, and arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. It was messy and disjointed, sloppy kisses and arrhythmic shifting of hips, but it was theirs. It was perfect because Roy had stopped being General Mustang long enough to just be Roy, to just be his, and the thought alone was dragging him to the brink of ecstasy. 

Roy pulled harshly against him, a choking sob breaking from his throat, and it was more than Ed could stand. He moaned as he came, only barely catching his name dripping from Roy’s lips, and he guessed, distantly, that it hadn’t been wishful thinking after all. 

He thought to pull out and clean up, but Roy held him close, leaning until they were on their sides, wrapped in each other’s arms. He was sure it wasn’t what Roy equated that collar with. Ed had not really commanded a single thing, wasn’t really sure he was up to that sort of play, but Roy was his anyway, and he hoped _that_ was enough to put him at ease. 

He did shift then, because Roy couldn’t actually be comfortable, and let their legs tangle once more as he pulled up the blankets. He kissed the corner of Roy’s mouth, and the man’s eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments, a smile across his lips. Ed let himself be pulled closer, listening as Roy’s breathing evened out, drifting into a much deserved nap. 

Ed hadn’t asked if it had been what he wanted. He didn’t need to, because he already knew.


End file.
